


No Place Like Home

by EmailOwO



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmailOwO/pseuds/EmailOwO
Summary: 失去一切的亚诺在伦敦找到了家。





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> 设定亚诺比雅各布只大六七岁，人物故事线不变，故事发生在艾莉丝去世的好些年后。  
> 温馨得很白痴，2019年情人节快乐。

亚诺辗转到伦敦的时候是本应是伊薇弗莱来接他的。弗莱小姐负责了与他交接的全部通信，不过没法亲自在车站与他会面。她在信里为事务缠身致歉，并提出只要拿着信物找到车站内等待的本帮成员，即可与她获得联络。

这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代。工业蓬勃发展的伦敦充斥着烟雾和机械碰撞声，阳光透过雾气凝聚成一束束投射下来，晃得人有些不知所措。亚诺定了定神，向一小群绿色制服走去，然而这时他被一个刚有他腰那么高的小男孩别有用心地撞了一下。孩子正打算一溜烟跑掉，然而被亚诺一把拽住了后领。小男孩一边挣扎一边大叫，比拽着他领子的人还要凶。亚诺没辙，干脆把小孩从地上提溜起来自己搜口袋，然而还没真的动手，手里的孩子就瞬间僵住，像一只被拎住后脖颈的小野猫。

他顺着孩子的目光望过去，柱子旁边靠着一个胡子拉碴戴礼帽的男人，正抱着手眯着眼睛看着他。他慢慢把孩子放下，凶巴巴的小东西也没逃。对面的男人大跨几步走过来把手一伸，孩子扭捏几下，掏出一个钱袋放了上去。“对不起弗莱先生，您饶了我吧。”

黑帮老大狠狠揉了一下小男孩的脑袋，又轻拍了一下他的后脑勺，小孩就欢天喜地撒丫子溜了。“雅各布弗莱，为您效劳。”他把钱袋往漂亮的法国男人手里一塞，另一只手一点帽檐。“小汤米是我从服装厂放出来的倒数第二批孩子，出来没多久，所以摸钱包还不是很在行。”他故作反省地拧紧了眉头，“回去我好好教，下次不会被发现了。”

所以这就是弗莱女士信里写的“我的兄弟”了，怪不得再礼貌的书面语都掩盖不住那股子无计可施。亚诺没忍住露出了一点笑容：“亚诺多里安，见到您很荣幸。”

 

雅各布好久之后才告诉亚诺，其实那天自己根本没法算去接他。雅各布对社交和打点人情没有任何兴趣，所以伊薇也丝毫没有考虑过让他去接待国外来的同盟，以至于他凑巧路过火车站时几乎忘记了有这回事。然而在他看到火车上下来的那个明显是位刺客的男人在夕阳里投下长长的影子，他愣在原地“哇”了一声。把亚诺送上马车的时候他得意地想，第一次见面就来了一次英雄救美，值了。

然而那天黑鸦帮老大的小弟们在火车站等了一下午，并持续陷入“人没有接到怎么跟弗莱小姐交差”的恐慌。

 

雅各布那天并没有跟亚诺相处很长时间。按照亚诺的要求他被直接送去了他提前打点好的据点，之后他又要求独处一段时间。雅各布虽说通常都是黏着人不放的牛皮糖，但还是知趣地给初次见面的美人留了点个人空间。

来伦敦之前，亚诺提出想要在伦敦置办一处自己的据点。他在伦敦地图上看了一圈，最终还是要了一家靠河的咖啡馆。人们都说到一个新的地方就要有全新的开始，但亚诺不信这句话，就像即使好些年过去了，他仍然在贴身行李里带着艾莉丝写给他的所有信。当弗莱姐弟得知要安置这位法国刺客时，自然也知道了些许他的故事，伊薇对此也是格外体谅。

于是亚诺有了自己的收入，开始熟悉城市脉搏，着手培养线人，咖啡馆还因为沾了弗莱姐弟的名气在混乱的伦敦开得格外安宁。店里的主要事务托了一位伊薇信得过的亚当斯夫人打理，他有事时外出，无事时在店里关照一圈，他觉得与以往的生活保持联结对他有好处。

 

但是雅各布发现这对他并没有多少好处。

使女性对自己感兴趣是亚诺多里安的天赋——谁不喜欢没有侵略性又能调笑几句的漂亮异国男孩呢？每当他出现在店里，总会有女主顾亲切地招呼他。自从发现这一点之后雅各布的警钟每天从早响到晚。他三天两头往咖啡馆跑，十次只有两次是谈正事，其余都是在营业区大摇大摆一圈，然后跑到楼上赖在亚诺房间里不走，以至于每次出门伊薇都会朝他嚷嚷“怎么着今天又要去宣示主权啊”。

伊薇也不是没有劝过他一根筋的弟弟。她三番五次强调说，人家爱过一个不在了的姑娘，你这说得好听是执着，说得不好听叫骚扰。雅各布堵着耳朵啦啦啦唱歌不听，伊薇给他一个脑瓜崩。所以每当亚当斯夫人在同亚诺交代了一些日常事项后，常常会补一句“还有弗莱先生又来找您了”。他出门一侧头，雅各布弗莱先生就带着一张笑脸挂在楼梯口。

事实证明雅各布宣示主权的效果良好。只要他故意在亚诺热情关照过的女士们面前晃一圈，女士们就会窃窃私语着他的名字然后悄悄逃走，同时这也导致咖啡馆连续一段时间利润不佳。虽然咖啡店并不是什么正经店，但亚诺老板也并不想让那么多人知道这不是什么正经店，于是雅各布的长期骚扰以亚诺谈判不成而当众拽着他的领子把他拉出大门而正式收尾。

其实亚诺并没有生他的气。毕竟与雅各布来往几乎是他最喜欢的事情之一，可爱小狗就算天天咬人裤腿也依旧是可爱小狗。他只是想知道可爱小狗到底是喜欢他手上的什么东西，还是喜欢他。而可爱小狗本人现在正站在他面前气呼呼地整理着衣服，堂堂黑帮老大被人赶出门怎么说都有些颜面扫地。

“雅各布。”亚诺直呼其名。他和姐弟俩已经相当熟了，这是雅各布近期努力的成果之一，他十分引以为豪。“以后没事就不要来找我了。”这句话其实是一个开玩笑的试探，果然雅各布的脸色开始难看起来：“什么意思，你不想看到我吗？”

亚诺刚想放弃逗乐好好沟通，雅各布就开始放连珠炮：“你生气了？看到我就生气？我想见你就这么让人生气吗？我打扰到你泡妞了吗？你还没明白我天天往你这儿跑是什么意思？话都说到这份上了你还想怎么样？难不成还要我强吻你吗？”

空气凝固。亚诺被突如其来的直球击中面门，雅各布难得地意识到自己是不是犯傻犯得早了一些。就在雅各布假装无事发生且假装继续生气地扭头就走的时候，亚诺抓住他的肩头让他转过来。他俩对视了两秒钟。法国刺客的脸总带着一种人皆适用的深情款款，让人捉摸不透，这是让雅各布最气不打一处来的东西，也最能让他缴械投降。他恼怒又无措地打算甩开对方的手，然而下一秒钟他被拉近吻了一下额头。然后他感受到自己的脑袋被揉了揉，耳边留下一句“我忙完马上来找你”，他愣在原地直到对方的身影消失在拐角。

从此女客人们都知道咖啡馆的法国老板名花有主了。

 

亚诺造访姐弟俩火车的次数越来越多了。虽然作为黑帮老大不缺什么房子和据点，他俩还是觉得住在火车上更有意思，更别说雅各布也懒得搬家。车厢当然是比房屋狭小了一些，但是连订得乱七八糟的信息墙都显得温馨了许多。伊薇越来越多地把雅各布扔去咖啡馆过夜，基本每次的由头都是“他太烦了”；并且也经常来咖啡馆看望他，有时候也是揪雅各布回去。除此之外，伊薇还会在他面前丝毫不留情面地踹雅各布的屁股，会带他去街头传授飙车诀窍并且教训认赌不服输的小混混，还会跟他开玩笑说“家里有个漂亮法国男人真的赚了”。

亚诺已经很久没有过家的感觉了，但他意识到自己的生活渐渐开始沾上了别人的气息。他正在重新熟悉这个概念。

有天雅各布说要去个好地方。他扯着亚诺的胳膊，跟两节车厢以外的姐姐嚷嚷着打了个招呼，就跳下了快要开动的火车。然后亚诺发现“好地方”居然是个地下搏击俱乐部。

“你们伦敦人真的很粗鲁。”优雅法国人跟满身大汗的大汉们擦肩而过时作出了这样的评价。然而他还是接住了雅各布扔给他的外套，并且好好地挂在了弗莱先生休息室的杆子上。

雅各布弗莱先生，体型不算大却十分厚重敦实，每块肌肉都很有分量。虽说留着大大的鬓角并说什么都不肯剃，可体毛却算不上旺盛，肌肉线条和纹身伤疤一样清晰可见。场边把钱押给黑帮老大的观众们嘶吼得更厉害了，法国刺客大师这才做贼心虚地收起不正经的目光好好观战。以攻为守，拳拳到肉，是速度与力量的战术，这对于亚诺这种靠灵活技巧取胜的选手来说实在是另一个世界。

撂倒了场上两名壮汉，雅各布借着休息的空当朝着亚诺扬扬下巴，示意他也上场来一轮。亚诺瞪大眼睛丢给他一个“你认真的吗”的白眼，压了压上场前对方扔给自己戴的帽子。雅各布在场边大笑起来，然后被亚诺用毛巾糊了脸。

从俱乐部出来已经是半夜了。房子背后的小巷里没有人经过，只有巷子尽头亮着一盏煤气灯。雅各布靠在墙上重新缠着手上的绷带，亚诺手肘撑着墙，站在面光一侧看他。法国人的睫毛在煤气灯的黄色暖光下投出好看的阴影。

“我叫你上你为什么不上，好像受过专业训练的刺客大师打不过两个业余混混似的。”雅各布笑他。

“……我就是不喜欢正面战斗，”亚诺把眼睛移开，“而且我也不擅长这个。”

雅各布用牙咬着绷带打了个结。“我知道。我其实也不是想让你打架。”他侧过身子往亚诺面前凑了一些，那双坦率得有些吓人的眼睛突然拉近了。“我就是想看你脱衣服。”说完恶作剧专家露齿笑了，像个小孩子。

亚诺笑着把头偏开去。伦敦的雾又重了，空气变成朦朦胧胧的淡黄色，但挡不住眼前人的脸。他突然问：“他们知道我们的事吗？”

“他们？”

“俱乐部的朋友，你的手下，伊薇，所有人。”

雅各布的眼神稍稍偏移，开始思考，不过并没有思考多久。“总之伊薇挺喜欢你的，这就够了。别人关我什么事，我可是雅各布弗莱，走在街上警察都会把头扭开。”

亚诺望了他几秒钟，突然前倾吻了上去，把雅各布按在了墙上，锁住了他没受伤的那只手，堵住了反抗的后路。不过伤员虽然伤了拳头，但小臂仍然功能健全，他格开了大师挡在他身侧的胳膊，一个翻身把对方反摁在了墙上。亚诺失笑一声就顺从地放弃了抵抗，箍住年轻人的坚实的腰往怀里带。雅各布完好无损的那只手从长发移到背再移到腰，最后移到了他前辈漂亮的屁股上。“先生您说是回去呢还是在这里？”雅各布喘着粗气在他耳边说。

“你给我老实点。”亚诺拍了一下他缠着绷带的手，毫无防备的雅各布地“嗷”地一声跳起来，紧接着笑出声。他指指巷子外头的马车：“回家，您先请。”

“哪儿？”亚诺下意识地问。

“咖啡馆啊？你家还能是哪？辛辛苦苦这么久你还不把那当家我可生气了。”

 

伦敦是个用蒸汽和齿轮推动时代运转的城市。当贫苦的人们被困于时代的夹缝中时，有人会去拯救他们；当能够出手相救的人孤立无援时，也会有人伸手拯救他。


End file.
